thecitybeyondtheveilfandomcom-20200215-history
Background: S.W.A.T.
The life of a SWAT officer is a life of danger and excitement. They are an insular and secretive group, whose identities must always be concealed. As such they wear masks and utilize magic to obscure their faces and change their voices. They come from all walks of life and anyone in a given area could be a SWAT officer. The most well funded of the three different departments, SWAT utilizes all tools at its disposal to get the optimal results. Masters of all weapons, vehicles, and tactics, the SWAT division is who police call when they hit 911. Background feature: Collateral damage SWAT officers are under constant supervision and evaluation from their superiors. Wonton destruction of private property is expressly prohibited. However there are situation where such eventualities are unavoidable and in fact pose a bigger threat if left ignored. As such, the SWAT officer may request permission to destroy a building, vehicle, or other such large object. If the target is too large or powerful for the SWAT officer to destroy alone, he may request a gunship to provide support or ask that headquarters authorize a tactical missile strike. If command approval is given, there will be no reprimands for the destruction that occurs in the city-provided it was essential to taking down the suspects. The level of force available and times it can be used are up to dm discretion. Skills: athletics, intimidation Languages: 1 of your choosing Weapon proficiencies: all firearms, all grenade launchers, all rocket launchers. Equipment: tactical vest and mask, door breaching kit, flares, zip ties, non lethal baton, body armor, tactical badge. D8 Personality Trait 1 I always have a plan for what to do when things go wrong. 2 I am always calm, no matter what the situation. I never raise my voice or let my emotions control me. 3 The first thing I do in a new place is note the locations of everything dangerous-or where such things could be hidden. 4 I would rather make a new friend than a new enemy. 5 I am incredibly slow to trust. Those who seem the fairest often have the most to hide. 6 I don't pay attention to the risks in a situation. Never tell me the odds. 7 The best way to get me to do something is to tell me I can't do it. 8 I blow up at the slightest insult. D6 Ideals 1 Honor. I don’t steal from those i arrest. (Lawful) 2 Freedom. Chains are meant to be broken, as are those who would forge them. (Chaotic) 3 Charity. I give of myself willingly so that others dont have to. (Good) 4 Greed. I will do whatever it takes to become powerful. (Evil) 5 People. I’m loyal to my team, not to any ideals, and everyone else can take a trip down the Styx for all I care. (Neutral) 6 Redemption. There’s a spark of good in everyone. (Good) D6 Bond 1 I’m trying to pay off an old debt I owe to a generous benefactor. 2 My hard earned gains go to support my family. 3 Something important was taken from me, and I aim to find the person who did it and get it back. 4 I will become the greatest cop that ever lived. 5 I’m guilty of a terrible crime. the police gave me a chance to make things right. I hope I can redeem myself for it. 6 Someone I loved died because of a mistake I made. That will never happen again. D6 Flaw 1 When I see something valuable, I can’t think about anything but how someone will try to steal it and how id deal with them. 2 When faced with a choice between justice and an ass chewing, I usually choose justice. 3 If there’s a plan, I’ll forget it. If I don’t forget it, I’ll ignore it. 4 I have a “tell” that reveals when I'm lying. 5 I turn tail and run when things look bad. 6 I got a criminal i knew was guilty but couldnt prove it locked up, i sleep peacefully knowing hes in jail.